The Dream
by Beautifulyaoilover93
Summary: Screams filled the air, blood covered the walls, and bodies laid down dead. This was the scene Tsunade and some of narutos friends came upon too. This is a new story form me and is the first time I've written something like this in still a novice so please be kind in the reviews! It's hopefully kinda something like smut I think but I'm not sure rated M because im paranoid sasunaru


The Dream

This is my first attempt at something that kind of yaoi smut. I'm not sure if its any good but please please read and review and help me out! This is just something my messed up mind came up with but I hope you like please review but NO FLAMERS! Ok so on with the story!

* * *

Screams filled the air, blood covered the walls, and bodies laid down dead. That was the scene Tsunade and some of Naruto's friends came upon too. And in the corner of the room with a big grin on his face was Naruto, he was covered in blood, had red eyes, and was smiling like a mad man.

"N-Naruto did you do this?" Tsunade couldn't believe that her self-proclaimed little brother and grandson had kill all these innocent villagers.

Naruto smile got wider at the pure shock and terror in Tsunade's voice, and the look on Naruto's friends face was priceless he just couldn't help but grow happier. ""Yes Baa-chan isn't it beautiful? They all finally go what they deserve, but I'm not stopping at them, you're all next." Naruto said in such a sweet voice that it made everyone feel terrified and sick at the same time.

"W-What do you mean where next?" Sakura managed to get the courage to ask, no one had ever seen Naruto like this and it scared them all.

"Well be dear cherry, I'm going to kill each one of you starting with…" Naruto closed his eyes and pointed in a random person. "You Tsunade." When everyone heard this they couldn't believe that their sweet annoying loudmouth Naruto would actually say that.

"Are you kidding me?" Tsunade asked not knowing what else to say.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Naruto said then lunged for Tsunade. Tsunade barely managed to avoid the attack when Naruto's foot came crashing down on her, breaking, no shattering her ribs. She coughed up blood as she stood back up.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Sakura and the rest of the group yelled before Naruto attacked her again. Naruto didn't let her have a chance to collect herself, he just kept throwing attacks at her, until with one final blow to her heart Tsunade collapsed in a pool of her own blood, dead. "T-TSUNADE-SAMA!" Sakura screamed out when Tsunade hit the floor.

"Ah~ that was fun, now who's next?" Naruto asked getting everyone attention. That fact that Naruto was smiling at the dead body of Tsunade enraged Sakura; with tears in her eyes she attacked Naruto. "Haha looks like its Sakura-chan, I'm so happy now I can finally kill you!" Naruto said as he dodged her attack with ease. Screaming Sakura attacked Naruto again only to have her fist caught by him. "Bye-bye Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered in her ear as he stabbed a sword throw her heart. "Ah~ I think I'll put her in a special place." Naruto then picked her up and put her with two men, one had a mask on his face and the other had a large scar on his face.

"N-no way, Kakashi and Iruka?" Kiba stammered out.

"L-Look over there!" Lee said pointing in a corner of a room. In the corner was all of their jounin sensei, dead. If they looked closer at the bodies on the ground they could make out some other sensei's and, "H-Hinata-sama, Gaara, Ten-Ten, Temari, Kankuro, Shino, Ino, and Choji." Neji said each name of the dead friends of his in front of him.

"That's right~ they all got in my way so I killed them. It's a shame too I had planned on killing Hinata and Gaara last since they never really did anything to me but hey what can you do it's the circle of life right?" Naruto said without much care in his voice enraging everyone. They thought that if they attacked Naruto at once than they would have a batter chance at killing Naruto, he may have been there friend before but now he's nothing more then a monster. Shikamaru trapped Naruto with his shadow manipulation technic and Neji and Kiba attacked Naruto with their speed and strength. It would have worked if Naruto hadn't been able to break Shikamaru's justu and stab him in the heartwith a kunai killing him, then dodged both Neji and Kiba attacks making them hit each other, and seriously hurt one another.

"Kukuku, is that the best you got? I thought you were a lot stronger, get I overestimated you. Oh well my mistake, now its time for you to dye, night-night." Naruto said as he slashed both Kiba and Neji's throat. "Now whose next?" Naruto asked in a board but excited voice.

"Naruto!" I voice from behind him yelled, Naruto turned to see that it was non other then Sasuke who had called him.

"S-Sasuke? But why? You're not supposed to be here you left, why are you here now?" Naruto asked in a strange voice. It was amazing, Naruto can kill some of his closest friends without a second thought but whenever it came to Sasuke, he always became so weird, emotional even.

"Well dope I came to get you." Sasuke said as he passed the bodies like they weren't even there.

"Let me guess you want to fight right? Well bring it on I could use a good fight for…" but Naruto didn't continue for Sasuke had placed a finger on Naruto's mouth to shut him up.

"No Naruto it's not like that." The way Sasuke said his name made Naruto shiver. The next thing he knows his in an entirely different room, this room wasn't covered in blood, there were no dead bodies, there was just him Sasuke and a giant bed with black and red silk sheets. Naruto is then thrown onto the bed and is quickly pinned by Sasuke. "Its not like that at all, I didn't come to fight I came for something muck more fun… sex." Sasuke was so blunt about what he wanted that Naruto didn't know how to respond. Just then Naruto felt something soft touch him lips, only to see that it was Sasuke kissing him. At first the kiss was soft and warm only for it to soon become hard and hot.

Sasuke then grew to want to taste more of Naruto and cupped his groin making Naruto gasp, giving Sasuke just enough room to stick his tongue into Naruto mouth. At first Naruto had no idea what to do, but as soon as Sasuke began to message his groin, he let his instincts take over and began kissing Sasuke back. What first was a shy kiss from Naruto turned into a very needy and lustful make out session. But it wasn't enough for either of them; they wanted to feel more of each other. Sasuke took a kunai and sliced off Naruto's top, he then attacked his lips to Naruto's nipples making Naruto moan loudly. Naruto have never felt like this before, so hot and full of need, the need to touch someone, the need to touch Sasuke. As Sasuke 'ate' one nipple, one of his hands began to menstruate the other nipple, while his other hand snuck down Naruto's pants and grasped Naruto's semi-formed erection. At Sasuke touch Naruto grew even harder and began to moan even louder. The moans that Naruto was letting made little Sasuke throb in Sasuke's pants and soon his pant became to tight.

Sasuke took off Naruto's, making Naruto shiver at the cold air that hit his now forming erection. The sight of Naruto red faced, sweating, shivering, moaning, and panting under Sasuke was becoming to much and he know that if he didn't prepare Naruto now he would just slam into him without a second thought and really hurt Naruto, now that wouldn't be good for either of them. Know that he didn't have any lube, Sasuke brought three fingers to Naruto's mouth and command him to suck. As Naruto sucked on the fingers Sasuke got even harder at the feel of Naruto submitting to him. Sasuke new it was time soon and had to hurry up and prepare Naruto. Taking the fingers from Naruto's mouth, Naruto whined at the loss of the digests but his mouth was soon full of Sasuke's tongue, goodness how he love he taste of him, he tasted like blood, cinnamon and different spices, and Naruto couldn't get enough of him. Just as Naruto let out another moan, he felt something enter him taking him by surprised. "Ahh~" Naruto moan, not sure if it was in pleasure or in discomfort.

Sasuke then started to suck on Naruto's neck while murmuring, "Its ok Naruto, I'll try not to hurt you just please relax it will feel better soon." Then Sasuke added another finger to Naruto's bum. Despite Sasuke's words Naruto couldn't help but feel fear of this know feeling, he tried to force himself to relax but that was a difficult challenge. Sasuke could tell that Naruto was having trouble with this s he did the only thing that he could that might sooth Naruto. "Naruto I love you." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear making him shiver and then relax, for some reason Sasuke saying that made him trust him, and he had no idea why, Naruto didn't trust anyone, it was even because of his paranoia that he killed everyone he ever came in contact with. Naruto began to relax and Sasuke began to scissor him. He then added a third finger and began to go deeper and harder into Naruto making him louder and longer. And then he found it, "AHH! Sas~ke! T-there! Again!" Naruto begged. Sasuke smirked at this reaction, he had just found Naruto's sweet stop. Sasuke started to hit that stop hard and as deep as he was able to with his hand, no being able to take it anymore Sasuke pulled out his hand and Naruto whimpered at the lost of warmth down there. "Don't worry I'll fill you up with something even better." Sasuke said as he began to position him self to enter Naruto. Naruto close his eyes in anticipation of what Sasuke was about to do when he lost all warmth form his body. He opened his eyes only to see that he was now all alone in darkness. Then it was like everything shattered in front of him. He saw him ruthlessly killing all of his friends without even batting an eyelash, he saw everything that he did with Sasuke then he saw the blood of his friends come together and from a monster with all of their faces and in the middle Kyuubi. Naruto ran away scared for his life but the monster just kept coming, "N-No STAY AWAY!" Naruto screamed as he ran, but the bloody monster just kept coming. "I-I'm sorry I didn't know, I didn't mean to, please forgive me…

FORGIVE ME!" Naruto screamed as he shot up from the ground. He looked all around his surroundings and saw no sign of the monster, and dead bodies and Sasuke.

"Naruto your awake!" Sakura said with a smile at the sight of Naruto. "Thank God you've been asleep for a while now, remember when you and Sasuke were fighting he put you under the mangekyo sharingan and you've been asleep ever since. I cant even imagine what type of horrible things he made you see." Once Naruto didn't say anything Sakura decided that he needed some alone time. "Well… I'll go and get Tsunade-sama. Naruto are you ok?" Sakura asked hoping to be able to ease Naruto's pain even if it was just a little bit.

Naruto looked up at Sakura with an emotion that she didn't recognize. "I'm fine Sakura-chan just tired, go on I'm fine." Naruto said with a smile. Although Sakura wasn't quite convinced that he was ok, she decided that he needed some alone time and left.

When Naruto was finally alone he did a heavy sigh and looked out the window. Everything that had happened in that 'dream' flashed before his eyes. He felt horrible about what he did to his friends in the dream, but yet his thoughts always wandered back to what happened between him and Sasuke. Naruto closed his eye and let a single teardrop fall. "Sasuke I love you too." He whispered to himself.

Elsewhere a man with black raven hair and now black eyes was looking out the window with a sad look in his eye. He closed his eyes and lend his head against the window, "Ah~ I failed." The man then opened his eyes and softly whispered, "Naruto."

* * *

Soo... Any good? Please be kind and if it sucks then I am so sorry! But if youRilke it they yay! There someonehow likes it! Once again this is my first attempt at a story like this so please be Kind! Ok well I'm still working on my story I Won't Break so for those of you who don't know me please read my other stories! Ok well bye!


End file.
